à moi
by Auctor
Summary: Naruto ne les laisseraient pas l'emmener. "Vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir ! Elle est à moi ! À moi!" Tayuya ressent la même chose. NaruTayu One-shot. Traduction.


À moi

Naruto ne les laisseraient pas l'emmener. "Vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir ! Elle est à moi ! À moi!" Tayuya ressent la même chose. NaruTayu One-shot.

Traduction de "All mine" de demonicnargles. J'ai bien sur demandé avant de publier

Il savait qu'ils devenaient suspicieux. Mais tout de même, Naruto s'accrochait au faible espoir qu'ils ferment les yeux et oublient. Se souciaient-ils s'il agissait étrangement ?

C'était sûr, il était maintenant l'un des meilleurs shinobi de Konoha, et il était donc un atout important du village, pour être bien occupé. Mais il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Pourquoi devenaient t'ils bizarres juste parce qu'il ne mangeait plus autant chez Ichiraku, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas passé toute la journée à s'entraîner, ou parce qu'il avait laissé passer quelques opportunités de manger avec Sakura ?

Même Naruto, naturellement bouché et lent pour identifier les choses qui n'impliquaient pas un péril mortel, notait les regards bizarres qu'il obtenait à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose différemment de ce qu'il aurait fait il y a quelques mois.

Tsunade l'avait fixé quand il avait refusé un long mois d'entraînement avec Jiraiya. Qu'est-ce qui il y avait de si bizarre ? Il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire là-bas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire aussi facilement ici. L'Hokage bailla juste maladroitement jusqu'à ce que Naruto se retire de lui-même de la pièce.

Et Sakura fut bouche grande ouverte devant lui, quand il déclina sa proposition d'aller déjeuner. Naruto était pressé, de toute façons, et avait mangé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Quel était son problème ? Pensait elle qu'il s'accrocherait toujours à son engouement enfantin ? Il avait évolué.

Ce qui l'amenait à la racine du problème. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Pas encore. Pas jusqu'à ce que les autres trouvent qu'elle était un problème. Et Naruto était préparé à tout ce qui pouvait se produire, pour être sûr qu'elle était en sécurité.

Naruto déverrouilla la porte principale qu'il avait remplacé peu après être revenu, il y a quelques mois, entra à l'intérieur, hors de l'éclat brillant du soleil, et verrouilla la porte derrière lui en entrant. La porte robuste, renforcée avec des poutres en acier, était nécessaire. Tout comme l'était le remplacement des fenêtres et les nouveau stores.

Il déposa les provisions sur la table de la cuisine pour le moment et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de tout envoyer au loin, mais il savait qu'il le devait.

Naruto recula à peine quand une paire de bras chauds s'enroula autour de lui par derrière, des mains passant sous ses bras pour saisir ses épaules. Il sentit son corps doux se presser contre son dos et la chaleur de son visage enfoui entre ses omoplates. La senteur d'une sorte de fruit tropical infiltra son nez, la senteur familière de son shampoing. Pas de doute qu'elle venait de prendre une douche, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle était si chaude, même contre son corps habituellement surchauffé et la senteur de fruits exotiques que Naruto n'avait certainement pas acheté au magasin.

"Naruto, tu as l'air fatigué. Pourquoi ne te reposes tu pas et je vais ranger les provisions ?"

Il sourit, malgré son épuisement, et tourna sa tête pour essayer de voir derrière lui. Tout qu'il pouvait obtenir était un aperçu de ses cheveux rouges, qui miroitaient dans la sombre cuisine, avec les réflexions du peu de lumière qui passait en dessous des stores.

"Ça va, Tayuya. Ça ne sera pas long." Il sentit un de ses bras bouger et il frissonna un peu en sentant le léger rafraîchissement là où était son bras. "J'ai juste pris des fleurs, des fruits, des légumes, du lait et…"

Le bras contourna son corps et un doigt se pressa contre ses lèvres. "Je vais m'en occuper, Naruto. Tu fais tout le travail, rapporte tout l'argent et apporte tout ici. Tu gardes mon secret et tu es tellement plus gentil que ce que je pouvais mériter, vu comment je t'ai traité ces premières semaines…"

Naruto voulut parler, mais son doigt appliqua une pression un peu plus forte sur ses lèvres quand il y pensa. Tayuya le connaissait bien. Résigné, il leva les bras et attrapa sa main, embrassant doucement ses jointures. "Comme tu le souhaites, Tayuya."

La rouquine rigola et se retira du grand blond. "Je ne devrais pas te demander quelque chose, Naruto. Laisse-moi juste être gentille de temps à autre." Elle bougea gracieusement, soulevant les sacs de la table et sortant leurs contenus avant de les ranger chacun à leurs places.

En dépit des qualifications médicales plutôt élémentaires de Naruto, elle pouvait encore marcher. Et bien. Le blond était très heureux à cet égard, quoiqu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire plus pour elle. Il se souvenait toujours de la détresse sur son visage quand elle s'était rendu compte que marcher serait tout ce que ses jambes lui permettraient. Même le jogging serait trop perturbant, discordant ses muscles et ses os affaiblis. Sa vie en tant que ninja était finie.

Pendant que Tayuya finissait, elle vit la direction de son regard et sut à quoi il pensait. Elle fronça les sourcils, déçue que Naruto culpabilise pour son incapacité à courir ou à sauter. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir se lever et marcher, elle pouvait difficilement l'exprimer. Si seulement Naruto voulait vraiment, réellement la croire quand elle disait à quel point elle était contente, quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

Et ça ne concernait pas seulement ses jambes. Tayuya était contente de sa vie ici, à Konoha. Avec Naruto, qui l'avait si patiemment soignée après les terribles blessures qu'elle avait reçue, qui avait encaissé ces premières et horribles semaines, quand Tayuya était amère, ingrate, sauvage, folle furieuse, le maudissant, le frappant et faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le blesser, mentalement et physiquement.

Sa vie ici, aussi simple et aussi calme qu'elle le semblait, était un soulagement, maintenant que Tayuya avait du temps pour le reconsidérer. Elle n'avait pas de missions, elle n'avait pas d'obligations et elle n'avait pas de responsabilités. Tayuya n'avait pas grand chose à faire dans la maison, excepté s'habiller, se nourrir et se laver. Naruto voudrait toujours s'occuper de tout, si elle le laissait faire, et ne se plaignait jamais.

C'était environ vers la fin de son premier mois ici, supposait Tayuya, qu'elle était tombée pour lui. Bien que pour quelqu'un d'autre il était un petit garçon effronté et bruyant, Tayuya vit le visage auquel personne d'autre n'avait vu. Le côté calme et contemplatif. Le côté triste. Le côté triste qui faisait que Tayuya voulait le bercer dans ses bras et lui murmurer des bêtises à l'oreille.

Et c'est-ce qu'elle fit, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec le grand ninja blond. L'approchant un peu plus du divan, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir. Alors, quand elle fut assise aussi, elle se pencha doucement sur lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux.

Tayuya murmura des mots de gratitude et d'admiration pendant qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de ses cheveux raides et épineux, massant son cuir chevelu et frottant différents endroit de sa tête. Quand Naruto sembla détendu, elle parla.

"Tu dois vraiment arrêter de te blâmer, tu sais. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être capable de marcher et de marcher sans douleur. S'il te plait, arrête de te flageller de ne pas être un medic parfait. C'est merveilleux que tu aies pu faire tout ça pour moi, Naruto."

Le blond ferma ses yeux et Tayuya commença à caresser son visage, frottant doucement ses marques de moustache avec un seul doigt.

"J'aime cet endroit, Naruto. Et je t'aime bien, Naruto. Et je suis parfaitement heureuse de passer le reste de ma vie comme ça. J'aime vivre ici… avec toi." Elle força les mots à sortir. Elle devait faire que Naruto voit qu'elle était heureuse. Le voir souffrir la blessait tellement.

Naruto força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, ayant l'air d'un drogué, probablement à cause de la stimulation continuelle de ses moustaches. "J'en suis heureux, Tayuya, mais… je ne pense pas que ça puisse être tout le temps comme ça."

Tayuya fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas à l'envoyer ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ses mouvements ralentirent et Naruto comprit immédiatement où étaient parties ses pensées. S'il ne connaissait rien à propos des autres, il n'en était pas de même pour elle, après avoir passé autant de temps en sa présence, ces trois derniers mois.

"Il ne s'agit pas de t'abandonner, Tayuya. Je ne voudrais jamais ça." Les mains de Tayuya reprirent leur vitesse normale. Bien. "C'est juste que les autres gens remarquent comment je me comporte, maintenant. Parce que je suis un bon ninja, ils font plus attention. Ils remarquent que je passe plus de temps à la maison et pose de drôles de questions… ou ils me fixent avec les yeux suspicieux." Naruto ferma ses yeux, se chauffant dans la chaleur des attentions de la rouquine. "J'ai juste peur que tu sois trouvée, j'imagine. Je m'inquiète beaucoup à propos de ça.

Tayuya inclina la tête de compréhension, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle dessina délicatement un bout du doigt les contours de chaque moustache, souriant légèrement d'un air suffisant pendant que Naruto tremblait de plaisir.

Un coup soudain à la porte interrompit leur moment ensemble. Naruto se leva immédiatement et commença à remonter la pièce, tendant à Tayuya une brosse qui traînait sur le sol.

Tayuya tira un regard inquiet pendant qu'elle se dépêchait hors de la salle et montait les escaliers aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient. Une fois que Naruto l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre, il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Sakura se tenait nerveusement sur le palier, jetant un coup d'œil autour de Naruto dans les ténèbres de sa maison. Elle ne pouvait voir plus, puisque c'était très sombre, surtout comparé à la lumière vive dehors.

Naruto loucha un peu et demanda, "Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Sakura ?"

La medic-nin aux cheveux roses résista à l'envie de froncer les sourcils. C'était juste pour la tranquillité d'esprit de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait agi étrangement et une fois qu'ils auraient vu qu'il n'y avait rien, il n'y aurait plus aucun problèmes. Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto avait quelque chose à cacher, hein ?

"Euh… je peux entrer, Naruto ?"

C'était peut être ses yeux, mais Sakura aurait juré que le regard de Naruto avait rapidement inspecté la zone dehors avant qu'il n'incline lentement la tête. "Bien sûr, Sakura. Assois-toi où tu veux." Il fit un geste vers le divan et les deux chaises dans le salon pas loin du palier.

Sakura entra et s'assit sur le divan, laissant plein de place pour Naruto. Elle remarqua spécialement quand Naruto verrouilla la porte derrière lui, et quand il s'assit sur une des chaises. Ce n'était sûrement pas suspicieux, hein ? Verrouiller la porte relevait juste du bon sens, hein ? Et s'asseoir sur la chaise était juste un moyen d'éviter une situation gênante, hein ? Ou peut être avait abandonné à son sujet… mais pour qui ? Naruto ne semblait pas être du genre à abandonner complètement. S'il avait renoncé à elle, c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais aucune fille dans Konoha n'avait remarqué si Naruto les regardait plus que par un coup d'œil passager.

Sakura ferma ses yeux et essayer de clarifier ses pensées. Tsunade comptait sur elle pour trouver des éléments sûrs. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sakura s'apprêta à parler quand elle nota une faible senteur tropicale.

Shampoing ? Naruto n'avait pas du tout l'air mouillé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris une douche récemment. Et c'était une sorte de senteur féminine.

"Naruto, quelle est cette odeur ?"

Naruto feignit la confusion, alors que son esprit traçait pour trouver une réponse. Comment pourrait-il expliquer une telle chose ? Échouant à trouver une bonne réponse, il prétendit l'ignorance. "Quelle odeur ?"

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent. Comment n'avait il pas pu le remarquer ? Son nez était de loin supérieur à celui des personnes normales et légèrement inférieur à celui de Kiba. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Naruto ? Comment peux-tu le manquer ?"

Naruto fronça son nez et renifla, prétendant se concentrer sur les odeurs. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sakura. Mais de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Sakura le fixa un moment avant de se rappeler elle-même. C'était un Naruto tellement différent, passant directement aux affaires. C'était tellement… suspect. Peut être Tsunade avait raison. Il y avait peut être quelque chose à trouver.

"Naruto, tu as agi… étrangement dernièrement et, ben, On s'inquiète pour vous." Sakura s'arrêta presque quand elle vit les yeux de Naruto s'étrécir dangereusement. Ce n'était pas bon. Il était déjà en colère ? Elle n'était pas encore venue au pire. "On ne sait pas quoi faire, mais tu es différent depuis un moment. On veut savoir pourquoi."

Naruto essaya de gagner du temps. "Qui est 'on' et en quoi c'est vos affaires ?"

Sakura recula face au ton tranchant de la voix de Naruto. "Je suis là au nom de Tsunade. Tout le monde l'a pourtant remarqué, Naruto. Tu ne t'entraînes plus autant. Tu ne manges plus autant de ramen. Tu ne chahutes plus autant. Tu ne…" Sakura ne pouvait pas d'elle-même avancer le fait qu'il ne la courtisait plus autant. "Tu n'agis plus pareil, Pourquoi ?"

Naruto la vit, la carte parfaite à jouer. Si Sakura et Tsunade venaient pour ça, il pourrait être plus clair. Peut être en bien. "Je grandis, Sakura. J'ai finalement commencé à écouter les conseils des autres. Les gens m'ont dit de manger autre chose que des ramen, les gens m'ont dit que je ne devrais pas m'entraîner tout le temps, les gens m'ont dit que je devais être plus sérieux. Et finalement, je l'ai fait. Donc tout le monde me regarde ces derniers mois comme s'il m'avait poussé une seconde tête ou quelque chose d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça pose autant de problème de mûrir un peu ?"

Sakura se sentit embarrassée. "Je suis désolée, Naruto, c'est juste que…" elle ne pouvait pas le croire, avec le recul. C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient toujours dit de faire à Naruto et, quand il le faisait, ils prenaient ça pour le signe d'un problème. Tellement idiot. "C'est juste… qu'on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que tu change, Naruto. J'imagine, j'imagine qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu changes à ce point, même si on l'avait dit."

Sakura rassembla son courage et un peu plus pressée que ce qu'elle aurait dû, embarrassée de savoir que Tsunade écoutait juste à l'extérieur, via le petit microphone que Sakura portait en dessus de sa chemise. "Donc tu n'as pas réellement besoin d'arrêter d'être idiot, ou…" Sakura prit une respiration, "de m'inviter à sortir avec toi."

Les pulsions meurtrières depuis l'étage furent rapidement contrôlées, mais Sakura ne pouvait pas les avoir manquées. Elle haleta et soudainement, elle se trouva à regarder dans les yeux rouges de colère du ninja blond assis devant elle. Fâché et effrayé. Effrayé surtout.

Sakura essaya de le calmer, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir les autres converger vers sa maison, les signatures de leur chakra se rapprochant, le faisant se sentir emprisonné, menacé…

Acculé. Sakura savait que n'importe quel changement soudain pourrait le faire sortir.

L'entrée principale vola en éclats et Tsunade entra, paraissant étrangement sérieuse, considérant que c'était Naruto, son andouille préférée, à qui elle parlait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Naruto ?"

Ses yeux rouges se rétrécirent violemment et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en arrière, exposant les dents pointues. "Dites-leur de partir." Il fit un signe du bras, indiquant les ninjas dehors. "Dites-leur à tous de partir."

Tsunade secoua sa tête. "Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher quelque chose, Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne blesseront personne, c'est inutile…"

Ils entendirent tous les deux les fenêtres d'en haut se briser et les ninjas entrer rapidement, et Tsunade se précipita vers Naruto.

Juste un poil trop tard. Le blond ignora les escaliers et sauta directement en l'air, soufflant le plafond dans un éclat maîtrisé de chakra rouge.

Sakura entendit le bruit rapide d'un combat au corps à corps et plusieurs gémissements pendant que les ninjas se faisaient assommer. Un corps inconscient passa à travers le trou dans le plafond et tomba sur le tapis dans un bruit mat.

Naruto saisit Tayuya et sauta à travers les fenêtres brisées, débarquant dans la rue en dessous. Plus de ninja, certain ANBU, formaient un cercle autour de lui, le contenant, l'acculant.

Tsunade fila dehors et vit la fille dans les bras de Naruto. Tsunade sentait qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement jamais vue, mais elle semblait familière en quelque sorte.

Shikamaru émergea de l'ombre à côté de la maison et Tsunade se tourna vers lui. "Nara-san, Reconnais tu cette femme ? Elle semble familière."

Les yeux du ninja de l'ombre s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son visage, encadré de cheveux rouge criard. "Elle est l'une des quatre du Son que nous avons combattu sur la mission pour ramener Sasuke !"

Les yeux de Tsunade s'étrécirent. C'était donc là où elle avait entendu parler d'elle. Maintenant que Shikamaru l'avait reconnue, elle se rappela le rapport de mission et la description de la joueuse de flûte aux cheveux rouges qui était supposée être morte après avoir été fauchée par Temari.

"Naruto ! Tu as gardé une ennemie dans ta maison pendant des mois ? !" Tsunade était incrédule. Pourquoi son idiot de petit-fils en tout sauf le sang avait-il fait une telle chose ?

Naruto gronda, se tenant sur Tayuya dans une sorte de pose nuptiale, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à sa chemise avec une poigne puissante.

Tsunade parla d'une voix basse et maîtrisée. "Naruto, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Laisse-la-nous."

Le grondement de Naruto se transforma en grognement. "Vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir ! Elle est à moi ! À moi !"

Et il sprinta si rapidement qu'il souffla les ninjas l'entourant avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger. Il fonça sur les murs de Konoha, sauta sur le sommet et s'évanouit alors dans la forêt sans un seul regard en arrière.

Tsunade et Sakura purent seulement fixer avec horreur tout comme les ninjas et les ANBU partis après lui.

Naruto tenait le visage de Tayuya pendant qu'ils se reposaient ensemble dans leur petite hutte, située dans un village loin de Konoha. "Tu es sûre que ça te va de vivre ici, chérie ? Je ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, même ici. Ils peuvent me trouver et venir me chercher, même si tu restes à la maison tout le temps…"

Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres et Naruto oublia ce dont il était en train de parler. Elle caressa ses joues avec ses deux mains et chuchota doucement en le regardant fixement, en écho à ses mots d'il y a quelques jours.

"Ils ne peuvent pas te ramener. Tu es à moi. À moi."

……… finiiiii. Alors donc c'est un One-shot donc c'est pas la peine de mettre en alerte.


End file.
